


[Podfic] A Portrait in Synesthesia

by D20Owlbear, GottaGoBuyCheese, imperiousheiress, Quandtuniverse, silentsonata



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Angst, Aziraphale also hates the 14th century, Child Death, Crowley Hates the 14th Century (Good Omens), Eventual Happy Ending, Grief, M/M, Magical Realism, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Nature Imagery, POV Alternating, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: Really Really Long (13 hours - give or take), Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Synesthesia, but just in small bursts, comfort and hope in much brighter bursts, depictions of illness (plague), emotionally significant handshakes, historical vignettes, in which I take the Book of Genesis and throw it in a blender, it's an OT3 where Earth is the third, mentions of suicidal intent, not as dark as these tags are making it sound, pining but keep it gentle. keep it soft., pulls on my best Michael from The Good Place voice: soulmates are made not found, space symbolism, the author knows more about color theory than religion and it shows, think of it like the flash of a lighthouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaGoBuyCheese/pseuds/GottaGoBuyCheese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperiousheiress/pseuds/imperiousheiress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsonata/pseuds/silentsonata
Summary: In the innocent time before the Fall complicated everything, one shy, studious chronicler and one curious, chaotic starmaker fell in love. They were left with no memory of each other, but the soul remembers what the mind forgets, and their experiences together left them with a unique kind of synesthesia— the emotional state, mannerisms, and voice of one having a paired physical response (smell, taste, or color) in the other.Follow Aziraphale and Crowley from the pre-Fall times to the Apocalypse as these heightened earthly senses continually pull them back together. At first, they meet tentatively under Halley’s Comet, the last thing Crowley created as a starmaker and an excuse to keep returning to one another’s orbit. But over the millennia, their relationship deepens and they find new reasons to seek each other’s company.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. All Available Audio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiminishingReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiminishingReturns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Portrait in Synesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687558) by [DiminishingReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiminishingReturns/pseuds/DiminishingReturns). 



  


### Details

  * **Total Length (Current):** 54:29
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Hosted below on archive.org
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/19v6oxZIzEXzPsbDPs9V_2ZIQ8XhJzHgj?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[A Portrait in Synesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687558)
  * **Author:**[DiminishingReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiminishingReturns)
  * **Cast:** D20Owlbear, GottaGoBuyCheese, imperiousheiress, Quandtuniverse, and silentsonata
  * **Editors:** D20Owlbear and silentsonata
  * **Composer:** silentsonata (listen to all the instrumentals [here](https://soundcloud.com/silentsonata-241560460/sets/a-symphony-in-synesthesia/s-ytWnqDeulhg))
  * **Cover artist:** imperiousheiress



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! We hope you enjoyed our voices and the story. 
> 
> Every upload comes with original art and original music, so if you're new, click through the individual chapters to check them out!
> 
> Thank you so much for giving us a listen!


	2. The Stubborn Will of Gravity

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 33:58
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Hosted below on archive.org
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XVPJHgmKGQf-dlO5KhC2a3_LTmGzAWpy/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[A Portrait in Synesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687558)
  * **Author:**[DiminishingReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiminishingReturns)
  * **Cast:** D20Owlbear, GottaGoBuyCheese, imperiousheiress, Quandtuniverse, and silentsonata
  * **Editors:** D20Owlbear and silentsonata
  * **Composer:** silentsonata (listen to the instrumental for this chapter [here](https://soundcloud.com/silentsonata-241560460/chapter-1-the-stubborn-will-of-gravity/s-WY1g8IXEUWZ?in=silentsonata-241560460/sets/a-symphony-in-synesthesia/s-ytWnqDeulhg))
  * **Cover artist:** GottaGoBuyCheese




	3. The Mind Forgets

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 20:30
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Hosted below on archive.org
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VLaJiAJTsIeVhUlNGsfBgA0lm3RcQNGu/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[A Portrait in Synesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687558/chapters/54227266#workskin)
  * **Author:**[DiminishingReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiminishingReturns)
  * **Cast:** D20Owlbear, GottaGoBuyCheese, imperiousheiress, Quandtuniverse, and silentsonata
  * **Editor:** silentsonata
  * **Composer:** silentsonata (listen to the instrumental for this chapter [here](https://soundcloud.com/silentsonata-241560460/chapter-2-the-mind-forgets/s-sY80O6MZejS))
  * **Cover artist:** imperiousheiress



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for listening to this chapter! We hope you're well and would love to know your thoughts in the comments down below <3
> 
> We're starting work on the next chapter as we speak and are already eagerly anticipating when we can next show you all! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic will be updated over the course of the coming months, so hit subscribe to be notified of new chapters when they're uploaded!


End file.
